the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Hyde By Any Other Name or A Stitch In Time Saves Hyde
Previous Mz. Hyde: 'Alright then! Catt? Do you want to come too? '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Her forehead creases with worry.* She's still a bit unwell... She might need more rest. *Hello, Mz. Hyde! Could you, err, I don't know... Defy the laws of everything and pull out a cup of tea for Catt? I know you're not fond of voices telling you what to do but... I'd really appreciate it!* 'Catt Hatter: '(Oh for crying out loud! Now there's three timelines to ratify!) *Oh hush you, they're just trying to help. Catt thinks at the narrator, one arm across her aching stomach.* Oh, *cough* don't worry about me! *Catt sounded like a frog had decided to take up residence in her throat.* I'm good to go! *cough, cough, hack* Ow... 'Mz. Hyde (to Dr Helen): '''HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU DISEMBODIED VOICES TO QUIT CONTROLLING OUR LIVES?!?!!?! But..okay...FINE!! I'll follow your instructions this ONE time! *She searches her pockets and pulls out a cup of tea.* Hold on! *She looks into the cup.* AHA! *She reaches into the cup and pulls out a mini Bill Cipher.* Now I DO have to go to my room so I can put this guy into the birdcage with the others! '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*She blinked, looking puzzled.* Oh, is the tea for Catt? Thank youuuuuu! 'Mz. Hyde: '''Yes, yes it is. Here. *She hands Catt the cup of tea.* This'll help a little. '''Catt Hatter: '*cough* Thank you. *She croaks, taking the tea and savouring the aroma of honey and marshmallow root. She takes a sip and sighs contentedly.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*A soft sigh.* I hate to do this but... you're not allowed to speak unless it's an emergency. Anything else you can write down on pad and paper. Doctor's orders. *She instructed gently.* You'll only worsen your condition by talking. 'Catt Hatter: '*Catt whimpered sadly, but nodded taking another sip of her tea.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen raised an eyebrow.* And... Where did you get it? 'Mz. Hyde: '''My pocket. Duh! And you call yourself a doctor! '''Catt Hatter: '*Catt laughed softly, it was good to have friends.* 'Mz. Hyde: '*Mz. Hyde similes back.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''You... Got a perfectly normal, steaming hot cup of tea... From your pocket... *She gawked at Mz. Hyde, confused.* How? '''Mz. Hyde: '''Three words: Mini Bill Ciphers. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*She tilts her head.* What's a mini bill cipher? 'Mz. Hyde: '''A mini Bill Cipher. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Could you, perhaps... Elaborate a little? '''Mz. Hyde: '''How about I SHOW you, instead of telling you? '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''That could work... What do you have in mind? '''Mz. Hyde: '''Well, you said you wanted to see my room. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Oh, you have some there? *smiles* I suppose we can finally go now. '''Mz. Hyde: '''Well? What are we waiting for?! Let's go! '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Okay. Lead the way... *gestures with one hand* I honestly have no idea where it is. '''Mz. Hyde: '''Alright, we go down this hallway and turn left. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*she walks along the corridor as instructed* Sounds simple enough. Is your room near mine? 'Mz. Hyde: '''No. We go through here so we can get to the dumbwaiter. *They come to the dumbwaiter. Mz. Hyde opens it.* Okay, get in! '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Uh... I'm not sure if I'll fit. *she frowns, studying the small box* '''Mz. Hyde: '''Oh, it'll fit both of us. Just trust me! '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Okay... *slowly, and with much hesitation, climbs into the dumbwaiter* '''Mz. Hyde: '''Okie dokie then! Up we go! *She gets inside the dumbwaiter, closes the doors, and pulls the rope to make it go up. After a few minutes, when the dumbwaiter can't go any further, she opens the dumbwaiter doors again to a very short hallway with a single door at the end. She gets out of the dumbwaiter and pulls out a key.* This is it! *She goes over to the door and unlocks it.* Do you want to do the honors or me? '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen stepped out, stretching before going to her friends side, a smile tugging at her lips.* You go ahead. 'Mz. Hyde: '''Alright then. *She opens the door and leads Helen inside.* Well, here it is! Home sweet home! *Mz. Hyde's room appears to be some kind of greenhouse/lab hybrid on the top floor with a built in skylight, in which the glass has been colored in, showering the room in an array of colors. Her bed hangs at the opposite end of the room, suspended by four cables in the roof. Beside it is a nightstand that has been decorated with paintings of flowers and stars, which matches the wardrobe. Nearby, is a covered birdcage next to a desk that's near a mirror and a small stool. The desk has a journal on it. There's something with a sheet over it, but Mz. Hyde is blocking it.* Well? What do you think? '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Wow... It's beautiful. *Helen turns on the spot, drinking everything in.* You must have to wake up early every morning. *She commented, noting the skylights.* This is quite a remarkable room... '''Mz. Hyde: '''Well, thank you! I- *A tiny voice peeps from her pocket.* BILL! Oh! I almost forgot! *She pulls out the tiny Dorito and heads over to the birdcage and puts him in.* Here you go! ~ '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen followed her, peering over Mz. Hyde's shoulder.* What are those? They're not like anything I've ever seen... 'Mz. Hyde: '*The birdcage is filled with ten mini Bill Ciphers, nine of which are chirping happily as they welcome the newcomer. The cage is furnished by small objects such as pencils, peanuts, and teacups. There's also an empty tissue box that's being used by the Doritos as a house.* These are the shards of a 4th dimensional being known as Bill Cipher, one of the most powerful beings in the universe. *The Doritos chirp angrily.* Okay, THE most powerful being in the universe. Anyways, from what they've told me, while he was summoned in another dimension, just minding his own business, a jackass named Stanley punched him so hard that he was shattered into thousands of pieces and scattered across the dimensions. So, I'm trying to collect as many shards as I can so he can have enough power to cross dimensions to look for the remaining shards. 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Oh... That's terrible. *Helen bent down, smiling at the little triangles.* They're kind of cute. *She looked ho at Mz. Hyde.* Are you sure it's safe to keep shards of the universes most powerful being in a birdcage? '''Mz. Hyde: '''It's worked so far, I think it's either because he likes being taken care of and thinks I'm some kind of slave, or because he's so weak. Which would explain why he can only say his first name. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen straightened up.* Only Bill? Did you have to devise some sort of code to understand them then? *She gave her a quizzical look, smiling.* 'Mz. Hyde: '''It's a lot like how some people can talk to animals, plants, and inanimate objects. You just understand them. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Strange... *Helen returned her gaze to the cage.* I bet that would be a useful skill to have. '''Mz. Hyde: '''It can be. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''So, you can just understand little dimension jumping triangles? *She laughs softly.* I suppose I'm not too surprised. I've seen a lot since I've moved in here... *Her gaze wandered, falling on the mysterious sheet covered object.* What's under there? '''Mz. Hyde: '''Oh that...that's nothing! Nothing at all! *Mz. Hyde flashes a nervous smile.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Frowning, she glanced back at Mz. Hyde.* Oh, then why does it need to be covered up? *She asked as she stepped towards the covered item, wondering how her friend would react.* 'Mz. Hyde: '''Ummm...because...it...just doesn't like the sun! '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''You know, I really don't care for it when people lie to me through their teeth... It's very hurtful. *Helen sighed, pausing a short ways from it.* Care to tell me the truth? '''Mz. Hyde: '''I hate it when people lie to me too! Just PLEASE don't look under the tarp!! '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''I will decide whether or not I'll look after you tell me what's under there. *Helen crossed her arms, her expression stubborn.* '''Mz. Hyde: '''I-I can't! '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Why not? *Her eyes softened.* Surely it isn't something bad... '''Mz. Hyde: '... 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen stared at Mz. Hyde expectantly before turning and grabbing a handful of the fabric, about to tug it off.* 'Mz. Hyde: '''PLEASE NO! I'M BEGGING YOU! '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Then at least tell me why you can't say what's under here! *She snapped, gritting her teeth. It wasn't like her to get so frustrated.* '''Mz. Hyde: '*Mz. Hyde is very conflicted and upset about this.* I don't want her to know...but I also don't want her to hate me! ... 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*With a scowl at Mz. Hyde's silence, in one quick motion she tore off the cloth, tossing it aside so she could see what her friend had been hiding.* 'Mz. Hyde: '*Under the tarp is a strange machine. It appears to be some kind of a cross between a De Bakey blood pump, a centrifuge,and a sewing spindle.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen blinked, taking a step back to better see the peculiar contraption.* What is it? And why didn't you want me to see it...? *She asked softly as she studied the machine.* 'Mz. Hyde: '''This is what I use to make my thread for my weapon. *She reaches to her lapel and pulls out a sewing needle. She then stabs it into a vein on her arm. After leaving it there for a second, she tosses the needle up and it expands into the size of a rapier with a skull and crossbones on the hilt.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''But why didn't you want me to see it? I don't understand why it needs to be hidden... *Helen tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, as was her habit, and gave Mz. Hyde a puzzled look.* '''Mz. Hyde: '*Mz. Hyde sighs.* I may as well explain it to you, I guess. *She goes over to the machine and turns it on. She then hooks herself up to the machine. Then machine then goes to work pulling out her blood and putting it into the spinning centrifuge. Mz. Hyde unplugs herself from the machine and lights a fire underneath the centrifuge. The spindle begins to spin, pulling out a glowing bright red thread, which is collected in the spindle. After a few minutes, the machine is done and she turns it off. She holds it close to Helen, and she can feel heat coming off of the thread.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen observed the making of the thread with wide eyes, a mixture of fascination and worry filling her eyes as she felt the heat.* It's made from your own blood... *She said slowly, stunned.* 'Mz. Hyde: '''This thread has certain elemental properties depending on its color. The red one is for fire. *She goes over to the desk and pulls out other spindles. She holds up a blue one that's emiting a cold breeze and slightly frost's her hand.* Blue's for ice. *She holds up a purple one. It doesn't seem to do anything until she puts it on a few droplets of blood left over on her hand. The blood turns from red to black.* Purple for poison. * Finally, she pulls out a small button and wraps the green thread around it. There's a hiss, and the button dissolves.* Green is for acid. I thread my needle with these and they give it these properties. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''That's extraordinary... It all seems rather dangerous, though. *Her gaze turns concerned.* Have you hurt yourself before? '''Mz. Hyde: '''This needle is made out of my essence. I got it when I was separated from my Jekyll. The man who separated us told me that these weapons represent a part of ourselves. My Jekyll got the scissors, and I got the needle, though I'm not sure what exactly they mean yet. Anyways, in order for the weapons to expand to their full sizes, they must be activated by our blood. And hey, you think a little pin prick is bad? Think about how my Jekyll has to slit her wrists with her scissors. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen winced with sympathy.* Ouch... I suppose you were the lucky one, then. 'Mz. Hyde: '''Yeah, I guess...what do you think it means? '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen blinked, giving Mz. Hyde a quizzical look.* Your different weapons? *She stared at the floor as she considered the question.* Well... Perhaps it's a symbol of creation... Or of bringing things together. *A smile lit up her face.* I mean, there are old maids tales about needles being bad luck but I think you're too good of a girl for it to mean that. 'Mz. Hyde: '''But if it means bringing things together, then why does it have a skull and crossbones on it? Doesn't that mean death and destruction? '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen shook her head.* No, the symbol of skull and crossbones have other meanings as well! Some organizations use it to seem mysterious. 'Mz. Hyde: '''Maybe. Also, why does my Jekyll have the scissors? Aren't Jekylls supposed to be the good guys? '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Well, it really depends... Some are more good than others... '''Mz. Hyde: '''Ugh, tell me about it. *Mz. Hyde sighs and plops down on her bed. It swings slightly. She pulls out a book from under her mattress.* Jane Hyde. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Hmm? Who's that? *Helen asked curiously, moving to get a better view of the book she had taken out.* '''Mz. Hyde: '''Oh, nobody. I just wanted to try out the name. *The book is titled: 'English Names and Their Meanings and Origins.'* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Oh, you're trying to think of a name for yourself? *She paused at the foot of the bed, unsure if she'd be allowed to join Mz. Hyde or not.* '''Mz. Hyde: '*She nods.* My Jekyll didn't give me a name because she doesn't consider me a real person. So I've been trying to find the one for me for years now. It's really hard because I want one that fits my last name. 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen frowns.* Well, that's rather rude of her... At least you get to think up your own name! *She tugged on a handful of her own hair, running her hands through it.* If it makes you feel any better, you're a real person in my book. One of the best people I know. 'Mz. Hyde: '*Mz. Hyde smiles back.* Thank you. Hey, do you want me to look up your name? 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Oh, Helen? Sure, if you'd like. It's probably not very interesting... '''Mz. Hyde: '''It means Bright or Shining One. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen tilted her head, intrigued.* Really? I wonder how someone came up with that. 'Mz. Hyde: '''It's a Greek name, you know, like Helen of Troy. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Ah, yes, the woman who was given to Paris as a prize for picking Aphrodite as the most beautiful Goddess... *Helen smiled.* I remember reading about that when I was younger. '''Mz. Hyde: '''Not to mention was the cause of the Trojan War. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''That wasn't her fault, though. She was forced to fall in love with Paris by the love goddess herself. '''Mz. Hyde: '''True, true. *She looks back into the book.* Helga? '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Maybe not... Helga Hyde doesn't have much of a ring to it. '''Mz. Hyde: '''Yeah, I don't like it either. Ugh! I just want my name to make sense! Did you know that Henry Jekyll means "Generous Ruler of the House" and Edward means "Guardian", so in full J&H context it means "Hidden Guardian"? It just fits them so well! Your name fits you, Catt's name fits her! *She throws the book down on the bed and screams into her pillow. The book flips to a random page in the "V" section.* '''Catt Hatter: '*Elsewhere in the building, Catt sneezes.* (Oh? Someone must be talking about you.) Ugh...*She rolls over in bed, still mostly asleep.* (Valeria? Valeria Hyde, Mz. Valeria Hyde?) 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen sighed, then bent to retrieve the book, pausing as a few names caught her eye.* Oh, what about Victoria Hyde? Hmm... Or Valeria Hyde? Or maybe Vivian Hyde? *She suggested, trying to brighten her friends mood.* 'Mz. Hyde: '*Raises face out of pillow.* Hmmm...Valeria...I kind of like that... '''Dr. Helen Jekyll: (Catt Hatter Narrator's Note: And this, I believe, is where Dr. Helen's Narrator disappeared for two months, resulting in Gone, Without A Trace. She turned up in time to see it and we all had a celebration upon her return. So don't worry, we're all good.) Category:Side Story Category:Hypothermia Category:Main Plot Category:Alternate Time Lines